1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a submerged nozzle supporting-replacing mechanism. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel improvement for regulating a position of each of clampers by a positioning member by setting each of entire width dimensions of the clampers to be smaller than a flange diameter dimension of a submerged nozzle, and for achieving a simple and low-cost structure and a reduction in size and weight of a fire-proof object by regulating a height position of a fresh submerged nozzle by a positioning liner.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a submerged nozzle supporting-replacing mechanism of this type, which has been conventionally used, there are exemplified structures described below, for example.
That is, in a first conventional example described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3009112, a joint plane of an upper fire-proof object, with which a submerged nozzle comes into contact, is set to be larger than a joint plane of the submerged nozzle. A fresh submerged nozzle for replacement is arranged below a joint surface of the upper fire-proof object at an inserting position. When the fresh submerged nozzle is caused to slide for replacement, the fresh submerged nozzle is caused to slide up to a tapping hole while being pressed through oscillating levers against the joint surface of the upper fire-proof object.
Further, a plurality of oscillating levers is arranged within the substantially same width as that of a submerged-nozzle upper-flange.
Further, in a second conventional example described in JP 3781371, a fresh submerged nozzle is provided with a pressing-force biasing mechanism so as not to come into contact with its upper nozzle during movement from the inserting position to a casting position. The biasing mechanism is provided with a slide frame with a purpose of adjusting a height position of a keyboard, which presses the submerged nozzle. The slide frame moves correspondingly to movement of the fresh submerged nozzle so as to adjust the height of each of a plurality of keyboards. Thus, a structure is obtained, in which the submerged nozzle does not come into contact with the upper nozzle.
Further, in this case, joint surfaces of the submerged nozzle and the upper fire-proof object are designed so as to be the substantially same in size.
The mechanism causes the fresh submerged nozzle to move up to the tapping hole so as not to come into contact with the upper fire-proof object, with a purpose of not damaging the joint surface of the fresh submerged nozzle.
Further, in a third conventional example described in JP 3834741, the fresh submerged nozzle is provided with an oscillating arm, which is biased by a pressing means so as not to come into contact with its upper nozzle during movement from the inserting position to the casting position. The oscillating arm controls, with first and second protrusions, a slide position, a height position, and a pressing force of the submerged nozzle retained in a submerged-nozzle retaining case.
Further, in this case, joint surfaces of the submerged nozzle and the upper fire-proof object are designed so as to be the substantially same in size.